A cualquiera le puede pasar
by Saru dono
Summary: Matrimonio de cinco años, un hermoso hijo y al parecer, un pequeño susto. [Todo lo va a narrar Kagura nadie más.]
1. Chapter 1

**( Gintama es propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi )**

 **Adv: OOC. No AU.**

 _(Kagura pov.)_

 **-** Esta bien, cuídate, te quiero. **-** Termine de hablar, puse el tubo del telefono en su lugar y regrese a hacer mis deberes.

Fue un poco raro que me haya llamado, ya que antes de irse, me había dicho que volvería tarde. Aun así me llamo, me pregunto por Souichiro y por mí. Algo me hacia sentir pensativa y eso es algo raro en mí.

Ya no falta mucho para que el sádico y yo cumplamos seis años de casados, ciertamente, cada vez que estamos cerca de un aniversario, me pongo sentimental, pensativa y más amorosa de lo normal, y eso a el no le molesta en lo más mínimo, es más, parece que lo disfruta.

Souichiro nació, cuando cumplíamos el segundo año de casados, haciendo que de matrimonio, pasemos a ser una familia de tres. La familia que una vez tuve, y se derrumbó al poco tiempo.

Últimamente estoy teniendo muchas náuseas, para mi suerte, una excusa para no ir a la Yorozuya y quedarme limpiando o vagueando en casa.

Estaba acostada en el sofá pensando y escucho el timbre, fui a ver y era Souichiro con Shinpachi y Kirara .

 **-** ¡Mami! **-** Grito mi hijo y se tiró, abrazándome las piernas.

 **-** Hola, Kagura-chan/san. **-** Dijeron Shinpachi y Kirara.

 **-** Shinpachi, Kira-chan, pasen, pasen. **-** Les sonreí e invite a que pasen, ellos agradecieron y se acomodaron en el sofá, Shinpachi y Kirara se habían llevado a Souichiro a pasear y mi hijo acepto emocionado.

 **-** Ve a jugar. **-** Le dije, Souichiro asintió y se fue a su habitación. Yo fui a la cocina, prepare te y se los lleve.

 **-** Gracias Kagura-chan, por cierto, ¿aun estas enferma?, escuche de Gin-san que no te estás sintiendo bien. **-** Me pregunto Shinpachi con rostro preocupado.

 **-** ¿Esta bien que estemos aquí, Kagura-san? **-** Me dijo Kirara, yo asentí.

 **-** Estoy bien, estuve con vómitos pero ahora estoy mejor, será que me habrá caído mal el sukombu que me comí el otro día. Ya decía yo que tenía gusto raro. **-** Hice una mueca de asco al recordar ese puto sukombu, ellos rieron y me hablaban de diversas cosas.

Ya habían pasado algunas horas, y Kirara y Shinpachi aun seguían en mi casa, después de haber hablado tanto, nos aburrimos y comenzamos a jugar a las cartas.

Pedimos unas pizzas y comenzamos a comer, me fije la hora... 10:35. Es verdad, él dijo que iba a llegar tarde, pero, ¿tan tarde va a llegar?, me estoy preocupando.

Terminamos de comer y volvimos a jugar a las cartas. Kirara le prestó su móvil a Souichiro y estaba en un sofá viendo caricaturas.

Entre risas y risas de tan solo tres personas, se escuchó el telefono. Bufe y con un poco de pereza atendí la llamada.

 **-** Residencia Okita... **-** Hable.

 **-** C-chica Yorozuya... **-** Era Hijikata.

 **-** Mayora? ¿Qué paso? **-** Le respondí, hubo un silencio del otro lado del telefono.

 **-** S-sougo... tuvo un ataque al corazón... **-**

Pude sentir por un momento el sollozo de Mayora... de Hijikata, y también un sollozo de mi corazón.

 _( Gracias por leer._

 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc. )_

**S.A. ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2

**( Gintama es propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi )**

 **Adv: OOC. No AU.**

 **-** M-mi marido... **-** Dije muy bajo.

 **-** Esta bien, los del Shinsengumi le hicimos todo el proceso del RCP, solo ven rápido al hospital de Kabuki ¿de acuerdo?, va a ser mejor que aún no le cuentes a tu hijo. Y colgo. Rápidamente tire el teléfono a la mierda, me dirigí a mi habitación, agarre un abrigo y le grite a Shinpachi.

 **-** ¡Shinpachi!, **-** Se sobresalto. **-** ¡Vámonos rápido!, ¡Kira-chan! **-** Ella también se sobresalto. **-** ¿¡Te puedo encargar a Souichi!? **-** En vez de un favor, pareció una orden. Ella asintió nerviosa, y salimos del edificio buscando un taxi.

Nos subimos al primero que vino, estaba tan alterada y asustada, le grite al conductor, el manejaba asustado por mi tratar. Lo escuchaba a Shinpachi tratando del calmar mi alteración, y me pregunto el porque mi repentino cambio de humor.

 **-** Sougo tuvo un ataque al corazón, y esta en el hospital. Tengo que ir rápido, quiero ver a mi marido... **-** murmuraba, estoy casi al punto de romper en llanto. Shinpachi suspiro y me agarro de la mano, diciendo _"Tranquila hermana mía, estoy contigo."_ si, el mejor hermano y la mejor mano que puedo tener en estos momentos.

Llegamos, yo salí disparada del taxi hacia la puerta del hospital y Shinpachi se quedo pagando al taxista.

Llegue a la recepción, y le hable a la vieja que estaba ahí.

 **-** ¡Okita Sougo! **-** Le grite, esa vieja me miro un poco asustada, y me pregunto.

 **-** ¿Qué es usted del paciente? **-** Me dijo dubitativa.

 **-** ¿¡En un momento asi se le ocurre preguntarme eso!?, ¡Maldita vieja!, ¡Déjeme pasar!, ¡Soy la esposa!, ¡Okita Kagura! . **-** Se que debo mantener la calma, pero en este momento me es imposible.

 **-** Pasillo 5, pero en este momento no se permiten las visit... **-** No la escuche mas, y comence a buscar un bendito cartelito que diga "Okita".

Miraba para todos lados, tan concentrada estaba buscando que me choque con alguien. Era Hijikata.

 **-** ¡Oi tenga cuidad!... oh Chica Yorozuya, ven te llevo a la habitación de Sougo. **-** No dije nada, y lo seguí.

Habitación 116, paciente; Okita Sougo.

Temblorosa, agarre un poco la puerta, y la fui abriendo despacio.

Asome un poco mi cabeza... , y lo vi. Absoluto silencio había en la habitación, estaba el Gorila, me vio, se levantó, me sonrío y se fue. Se lo agradecí, me dirigí a el y... estaba un poco pálido, casi a mi color de piel. Me senté donde estaba el Gorila y le agarre la mano donde estaba el anillo de compromiso. Le di un pequeño beso en la mano, me lo lleve a mi pecho y comenze a llorar.

Yo misma me escuchaba sollozando **"-** _No me dejes... , no me dejes._ **-"**.

Pasaron unos minutos y yo seguía llorando, hasta que sentí que la mano que apretaba suavemente, ahora me lo devolvía.

Lentamente, levante mi cabeza y vi esos benditos ojos de los cuales llevo enamorada hace... , ya no se cuantos años habrán pasado.

(-...-)

 _( Gracias por leer._  
 _Am... a este fic lo hice con la idea, de que no siempre puedo escribir netorare u otra cosa sad :v._

 _okya. ¿Review?, ¿no? oc. )_

 **S.A. ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3

**( Gintama es propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi )**

 **Adv: OOC. No AU.**

Su mano que estaba en mi pecho, comenzaba a apretarme suavemente, tal y como yo lo hacia. Levante mi vista, y lo vi, de a poco iba queriendo abrir sus ojos, hasta que lo hizo.

Los abrió, su vista se dirigió a todos lados hasta que se dirigió hacia mi, me observo un poco y pude ver que sonrío.

 _ **-**_ _No me voy a ir... aun no._ _ **-**_ Me dijo tan por lo bajo, que apenas pude escucharlo. Entrelace la mano que sostenía, de apoco me acerque para abrazarlo y comenzar a llorar nuevamente. 

Dejo de entrelazar su mano con la mía, me agarro suavemente mi rostro y me acerco a el. Me beso, yo mientras lo besaba parecía que lloraba mas y mas. Me beso tan tiernamente, tan amorosamente que parece como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos besamos. La ultima vez que me dio un beso así fue cuando nació Souichiro o cada vez que terminamos de hacerlo.

Deje de besarlo, deje su mano en la camilla, me levante y el nuevamente agarro mi mano.

 **-** Acabo de revivir y ya me estas dejando? , para eso me hubiera muerto. **-** Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero. Yo me enoje con lo ultimo que dijo.

Me acerque a el, baje mi cabeza y lo bese nuevamente, unos minutos después me separe.

 **-** Voy a llamar a una enfermera, les voy a decir al Mayora y al Gorila que despertaste. **-** El me soltó y me dejo.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta, la abrí y estaban; Shinpachi, Gin-chan, Mayora, el Gorila y el Anpan.

 **-** Despertó... **-** Dije sonriendo y volviendo a llorar. El Gorila, Mayora y Anpan entraron, Gin-chan y Shinpachi se me acercaron y me abrazaron.

 **-** Nos alegra que aun no quedes viuda. **-** Me dijeron ambos sonriendo, yo les devolví la sonrisa.

 **-** Shinpachi, puedes llamar a una enfermera? . **-** El asintió y se fue, Gin-chan y yo entramos a la habitación.

 **-** China, ¿con quien dejaste a Souichiro? **-** Me pregunto, estaba sentado en la camilla con todo el pecho y el abdomen al aire. El Gorila y Anpan estaban llorando y el Mayora solo sonreía.  
Yo me acerque, la camisa que se supone que le tiene que tener puesta, estaba a un lado suyo.  
Agarre la prenda y comencé a ponérsela, el me miraba raro. Iba a venir una enfermera, una enfermera, y no quiero que vea la mitad del cuerpo de mi marido. A pesar de estar un momento así, mis celos vienen cuando quieren.

 **-** Lo deje con Kira-chan **-** El me miro extrañado, diciéndome con la mirada _" ¿Y esa? "_. **-** Con la novia de Shinpachi. **-** Y ahí suspiro tranquilo.

(-...-)

 _( Gracias por leer._  
 _Ven? es un poquito triste pero también tiene romance :v . Sorprendentemente me sale escribir un poco de romance:) ._  
 _¿Review? , ¿no? oc. )_

 **S.A. ^w^**


	4. Chapter 4

**( Gintama es propiedad de Hideaki Sorachi )**

 **Adv: OOC. No AU.**

Por suerte y para mí tranquilidad el doctor era un hombre; este nos explico que no corría peligro pero por las dudas era mejor que se quedará dos como mucho, si todo marchaba bien le darían el alta pronto.

Gin-chan se fue, dijo que no podía dejar mucho tiempo a solas a Sachan con la pequeña Aya, el Gorila y Anpan tambien se fueron, el Gorila tenía que estar con Anego y Anpan... ni idea.

Solo nos quedamos Mayora, Shinpachi y yo, mientras que Sougo volvió a dormirse.

Mas tarde, Shinpachi llamo a Kira-chan, ella le dijo que Souichiro estaba durmiendo pero que pregunto varias veces por mi y Sougo.

Ya había pasado un dia, yo iba y venía de mi casa con mudas de ropa -por si acaso- y el me pidió que quería ver a Souichiro y asi lo hice.

\- ¡Papi! ¿Estas bien? - Grito Souichiro emocionado corriendo a abrazarlo y con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- Si hijo, ¿tu estás bien? - Pregunto Sougo con Souichiro en brazos.

\- ¡Si papi!, ¿que paso para que estés en el hospital? - pregunto Souichiro mirandolo a los ojos preocupado.

\- Souichi, papi tuvo un pequeño problema pero por suerte mañana ya volvemos a casa los tres. - Interferí sonriendo en la conversación de padre e hijo, Souichiro me sonrió y me hizo seña a que me acercara a ellos.

Me acerque, y Souichiro hizo que me sentara. Y comenzamos a charlar sobre una posible salida familiar.

Mientras hablábamos perdimos el tiempo y cuando vimos ya había anochecido, llame a Shinpachi para ver si podía llevarse a Souichiro con ellos a lo que me respondieron que si, no había problema.  
No tardaron mucho, a los treinta minutos vinieron, saludaron, agarraron a Souichiro y se lo llevaron. Y yo quede nuevamente a solas con mi esposo.

Sougo y yo mirábamos la telivisión, el estaba recostado y yo aun lado de el. Estábamos muy atentos mirando una especie de película o serie, y cuando finalizo comenzamos a comentar sobre lo recién visto.

\- Al final ese maldito de Lamela fue quien mato a la vieja. - Comento suspirando cansado Sougo.

\- Me sorprendió, pero me gusto que se haya muerto, se lo merecía por bastardo. - Comente de la misma manera.

\- Eh, ¿así que si yo moriría tu estarías tranquila?- Dijo y eso me molesto, asi que lo golpee.

\- Detesto que digas ese tipo de cosas. - Le dije cruzándome de brazos. El me sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No dices siempre que me odias?- Me pregunto y me sonroje.

\- E-eso era antes, ahora es d-d-diferente. - Dije inflando los cachetes, el me seguía mirando.

\- ¿Llorarías si muero? - Me pregunto serio agarrando mi cara acercando a la suya.

\- Q-quizás... - Consteste desviando la vista.

\- Igual, seria normal que muriera, es algo que a cualquiera le puede pasar. Aunque agradezco que no haya muerto. - Dijo suspirando.

\- ¿Por qué? - Le pregunte, que idiota de mi parte.

\- ¿Eres tonta o que? - Me respondió dándome un pequeño golpe en la frente, y yo estaba a punto de darle un golpe suave en el abdomen pero me cayo diciendo lo siguiente;- Es obvio que me quedaría aquí contigo y con mi hijo, toonta. - Finalizo recostándose nuevamente en la camilla.

Que maldito...

\- Si te digo esto... ¿prometes que no te burlaras? - Sentía mis mejillas ponerse un poco calientes.

\- No seas tsundere que ya eres mayor y dilo de una vez. - me dijo con tono de voz cansado u eso quería dar a entender.

Lo abrase, estire mis manos en su espalda y puse su rostro entre mis pechos para que no me viera al decir estas vergonzosas palabras. Aunque me tendría que dar vergüenza por ponerlo de esta manera hacia mi.

\- te amo... Te amo tanto que me desespere demasiado cuando Hijikata me dijo que te dio un ataque. Le grite a Shinpachi, a Kira-chan, al taxista y a la vieja de la recepción. No vuelvas a darme ese tipo de susto nunca mas. - murmure por lo bajo.  
El se quería enderezar pero no lo deje, apuesto 50 a que tengo el rostro como el trasero de un mandril.

\- No fue intencional y no lo volveré a hacer, por eso deja de asfixiarme con mis bebes. - dijo refiriéndose a mis pechos el muy imbécil.

\- Tonto. - Murmuré y comencé a llorar.

¿Como diablos me enamoré de esté tonto?

Ya me olvide, pero mientras sea feliz a su lado ya no me importa lo demás.

-Fin.-

* * *

 **(** _Muchas gracias por leer. Si, no tenía pensado hacerlo muuy largo porque... no sé. Pero hasta acá supongo que esta bien. ¡Ah! Cierto, perdón por desaparecer, en serio perdón y me repetia siempre "actualiza... actualiza..." me tenia re atormentada :v pero bueno. ¿volví? vere si subo los démas, Si deje algo inconcluso diganme y vere que hago '3' y nuevamente muchas gracias por leer mis historias ^w^._  
 _¿Review?, ¿no? oc._  
 _Perdón si lo de arriba molesta~_ **)**

 **S.A. ^w^**


End file.
